


Chained by Blood

by Chrysanthos



Series: Dumb Three Houses Crack [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crack Crossover, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: In an effort to clear her name, Marianne comes face-to-face with her ancestry, her accursed bloodline. What will she do in the face of such adversity...?





	Chained by Blood

Marianne stared up at the Wandering Beast. She inhaled in a particular manner, white magic pulsing around her.

"_**PERISH!!!**_" The Wandering Beast declared, preparing to annihilate her with a single swipe of its claw.

"Tsk, tsk," Marianne clicked her tongue, wagging her index finger at it, "You haven't even noticed it?"

The Wandering Beast froze, but not out of fear - rather, it had been bound by the ropes Marianne had set up as she ran away, luring it to a small ruin where Marianne knew her white magic would be amplified. With a quick pulse of black magic, her sword was now frozen over, and, by throwing it like one would a javelin, she stabbed the Wandering Beast in the arm. Ignoring its howls of pain, she made an arcane motion, wrenching the sword and fully severing the arm.

"_**GYAAAAA!!!!!**_" The Wandering Beast screamed, but that subsided as healing magic knitted all of its previous wounds together.

"It's only right that I heal you to full health, right?" Marianne asked, stepping closer, "Because now... I can beat you up without feeling bad..."

"_**H- HOLD!**_" The Wandering Beast shouted, "_**YOU'RE SIMPLY GOING TO APPROACH ME? YOU HAVE BEEN RUNNING THIS WHOLE BATTLE, WHY WOULD-**_"

"Simple," Marianne cut it off, light and ice coating her bare fists, "I can't _kick your ass_ without getting closer."

And, with a cry of "Doraaaaa!!!!" Marianne leapt at the Wandering Beast and punched it straight in the face. "Dorararararararararararararararara!!!!!!!" She screamed, punching it with every new syllable. Finally, the magic around her all became absorbed into a single right hook, and with a final cry of "_DORARA!_", Marianne punched the Wanderong Beast so hard that Maurice and Blutgang were launched right out.

"Arrivederci," Marianne said calmly as the body of the Wandering Beast dissipated.

* * *

Marianne looked up at the sound of footsteps. She sighed in relief - it was only Lysithea. "Oh, hello, Lysithea."

"How are you doing it?" Lysithea demanded.

Marianne blinked in confusion. "Um... How am I doing... What?" She asked.

"How is it..." Lysithea said, glowing gold, "That you are capable of moving in my _stopped time_?!"

** _ ⟸To be continued... _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I close my eyes  
I wake up feeling so horny  
I can't get you outta my mind  
Sexin' you be all I see  
I would give anything  
Just to make you understand me  
I don't give a damn about nothing else  
Freek'n you is all I need
> 
> \-- Winston Undertale (1886)


End file.
